Everything Connected
by Seronocuil
Summary: When a new threat of a great shadow could be unleashed some men and elves go to try and stop it. When their women don't hear from them for months they go off to find and help them. One of the women finds her past that could be connected to the evil threat


Disclaimer: I, of course do not own any of these characters save one. The rest belong to the great Tolkien.  
  
An unknown threat is coming over Middle Earth soon. A few men and elves and one wizard go a try to prevent it from ever happening. Their women don't hear from them for months and go out to find and help them. One of the women also tries to find her past that could be connected to this evil threat.  
  
A/N: There will be some romance but not a lot. This is kind of an AU. This is my second try at a really serious story so be gentle! Please R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Things Unknown  
  
Chapter 1 - The Warning in the Mirror  
  
The War of the Ring had been over for years. It was now the   
  
Fourth Age of Middle Earth and all the elves that were left had   
  
decided their time was not yet over...  
  
The leaves of Lorien were starting to fall as the weather began to cool. Galadriel, Lady of Light, was walking alone on one of many paths in her beloved city of Lothlorien. She listened to the voices of nature that surrounded her. The wind and its calling to the Undying Lands, the trees and their sounds of age, and the conversations of the animals. All was at peace again, but a terrible threat was growing in the back of her mind as of late. She wanted to seek the answers and sought to her mirror. Even if the Dark Lord's power had diminished, hers had not. She still had Nenya and was glad to use its powers whenever needed.  
  
Galadriel stepped up to a pool of water and filled the silver pitcher she held in her hand. She gracefully walked to the center of a very small clearing toward a beautiful silver basin. As she emptied the pitcher's contents into the basin she thought of the last time she used her precious mirror. Frodo Baggins from the Shire and the rest of the Fellowship, save Gandalf, had fled onto her lands and sought to her and her people for help. She remembered the day she used her mirror as Frodo watched what could have been the fate of Middle Earth in it if he failed his quest. That was the very last time she had used her powers and she yearned to use them again.   
  
The water basin was now full and she sat the pitcher to the side. As she gazed into it she saw a most terrible site. For within the water she saw the slaughtering of many men and elves. Orcs, Goblins, Uruk-hai, and Trolls united as one mass army were covering the plains of Gondor, Rohan, and even the Shire. She saw families and friends murdered and, she gasped, even Ellesar, her granddaughter, Arwen, and her own husband, Celeborn being tortured to death.  
  
She quickly looked away and shut her eyes and whispered,"This cannot be the fate of Middle Earth. What madness is there to conjure these evil beings and bring them together? I cannot let this happen." She opened her eyes. "I will not let it."  
  
She ran swiftly, not disturbing any fallen leaf, up the stairs to her bedroom chamber in search of her husband. Celeborn was talking to Haldir about the patrols when he saw Galadriel. Both Haldir and Celeborn stopped talking as they saw the the worried look on her fair face.  
  
"What is it, my lady?" Celeborn asked rather worried himself.  
  
She answered in a higher tone of voice, "I saw, in the Mirror, a raging war upon all the lands. An army from the Land of Shadow of all the evil creatures united as one mass." She looked as if she was staring plainly at a wall.  
  
"How can this be?" Celeborn asked as he walked toward his shaken wife. "Sauron was destroyed."  
  
She turned to look at him slowly and answered him. "There is a new evil. I saw it."  
  
Haldir walked slowly toward them. "I will have all the guards in this land surround our borders, my lady," he said reasuringly.  
  
The Queen of Lorien turned to him, her eyes cold, and with the same high voice she said in terror, "You will fail." She turned to her husband again, "We will all fail."  
  
Celeborn answered, his eyes and voice full of fear, "No." 


End file.
